INK
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Sky has been turned into a half squid hybrid. After almost killing Ty, and the Minecrafter Youtuber meeting a boy who calls himself Adain Ink. They now have to work together to save Sky from the Squid Army. However, the Squid Army is the very thing Adain represents. How will this favor for our heroes. Will Sky kill to turn them all? (Based off of coldstone4815's story, and Hetalia)


**A/N: I've talked with coldstone4815, author of another Minecraft fanfic called** ** _Animal_** **. This is based right have the first chapter. After asking permission to do my own book based off it, this is what I came up with hope you all like. I own nothing but my character and whatever I may add onto the main plot line of Cold's story!**

Ty could feel the water filling up his lungs, his vision was starting to be distorted. He felt himself sinking down into the darkness, it was cold also. The sunlight streamed above, creating a hazy effect below. It was rather calming, he could feel his limbs begin to give out on him, and the need for air slowly began to vanish. Was this was death felt like?

His eyes looked at Sky who was float a few feet above him in the water. The smirk on the possessed Minecrafters face stayed as Ty sank down into the water. His eyes felt heavy, he felt tired. Around him he heard in the distance a loud splash, then followed by another.

Someone slammed into Sky above, but Ty couldn't see who as his eyes began to close. This was it, he was going to die. Ty felt everything begin to fade out, but not before he felt someone shove him into a wall. Then he felt a cool breeze, and felt himself double over coughing up water. Ty felt stone and sand beneath him and the warmth of someone else near him. He took panting breaths, eyes fuzzy from opening them underwater. But before he could see anything he felt something was shoved into his mouth. It tasted like a plant of some sorts, and it was gross!

"Eat that, now!" He heard yelled at him, as someone hit his back hard. Forcing Ty to swallow, and then pain racking through his body again. Ty saw in his hazy and outline of a guy with blue skin and dark navy blueish black eyes. Before he was shoved back into the water, before he could breath in again. He was deep enough into the water, as he felt himself sinking again. Ty move and withered in pain as he clawed at his neck, screaming out in pain.

Faintly he heard another person enter the water beside him, as slowly the pain faded. Ty blinked as he saw everything around his turn clearer and he touched on the side of his neck to feel slits of some kind. He blinked, no longer feeling the sting of water in his eyes or lungs. Then his eyes Tralee to his hands to seem them have some thin webbing on them and on his feet also. Seeing a s before his shoes had come off in the struggle.

"Better?" He heard beside him, Ty turned to see a boy with glowing blue eyes and blackish blue skin with dark blue swimming trunks and gills on the side of his neck. Ty seemed to float back in surprise, as he saw the guy more clearly now.

"y..." He glided then slowly said, "Yeah..." Now he was sure he was dead. He was breathing and talking underwater. There was a chuckle for the guy in front of him.

"No really, your alive, and you have 2 minuets before the plant wears off." He told Ty, who in turn blinked. "What I gave you is called Gillyweed, it's a plant that grows where I come from and gives players the ability to breath underwater for however long, depending on how much they take of it." Ty frowned a bit, looking around to see Sky and Mudkip fighting above. He would ask the guys name late,r right now his friend needed him!

Ty kicked his legs to find himself going faster then what he thought he would. Just as Sky turned to him, his murky blue eyes widening at him. Ty knocked him back adn began to to pull Mupkip to shore. Sky growled at him and went to chase after. As something blur in front of him, and there wa s strong kick to his gut.

The possessed Minecrafter looked around to see the guy who gave Ty Gillyweed float in front of him. Only he had sharp teeth like he did, dark skin, and glowing blue eyes. He was a squid also? He looked humanish, yet also squid like.

"You dare turn on your own kind?" Sky hissed, his voice distorted by water. The other didn't say anything, but as Sky went to kill the traitor. His claws seemed to have no effect, not like it did with the amphibian. This guy shook it off and gripped Sky by his shoulders. Then in one swift movement, partially kick Sky _OUT_ of the water.

Kky was a bit startled at how strong this other squid was. And confused at how he was attacking him and protecting the humans. As soon as Sky hit the water again, blinking the pain out of his eyes for the sun. He didn't see the guy anywhere. At that he growled, he must have gotten back onto land with the he others.

Ty panted a bit as he felt his skin tingle, and he felt air rush into his lungs. Which felt weird at first, but slowly it grew on him agian. Mupkip was panting also, they were far from the lake side now at least, the sun shine bright overhead. Ty heard a splash of water and looked to see the guy from earlier pull himself out of the water and shake off the drops like a dog would. Ty could not make out his messy black hair and dead fish blue eyes. And also patches of pale skin began to show through.

"W...Who are you?" Ty asked staring in awe, what was this thing. Human or not? He looks like what Sky was now, but yet not entirely creepy. Slowly, the guy looked at him. Blinking a few times before getting up and looking at the two Minecrafters. He was thin with a swimmers build and had on dark blue swimming trunks.

"Adain Ink, representive of the Squid Army." He said in this expressionless tone.


End file.
